


The Old Couple

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never too late to become a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Couple

**Author's Note:**

> A old couple first times snippet. Thanks to Bast for beta reading.

"It's a nice grave for her. The stone and everything." Blair murmured. 

Jim groaned when he stood up. His damned knee hurt again. The weather was going to change. Gingerly leaning on his cane, he brushed the dirt from his pants. Jim grinned down to his friend. 

"Let's go have breakfast." 

"Oh yeah, man. I thought you would never ask." Blair grinned back and tried to draw his stomach in. 

He felt always a bit embarrassed when he visited Jim and saw that he still was in a good shape. He was now constantly fighting his weight and losing. 

"So, how long are you going to stay in Cascade?" 

"I have a contract with the university for one year but an option for 5 years. And I'm considering staying. Let's face it, my years in the field are over." 

Jim eyed Blair and nodded. 

Blair nudged him playfully. "I need a home and I thought I could stay with you till I found something." 

"Ah, like the last time? You said one week and then..." 

Blair laughed at that old memory. "Your house is huge and you wouldn't even notice me." 

"As if that is possible." Jim laughed. "No, really, you can stay as long as you want. I'd like company, the old house feels empty with everybody gone." 

"You are sure? I was kind of hoping you would ask me." Blair smiled sweetly at his friend. 

Jim smiled tenderly back. 

After a long pause Blair added with a wicked grin. "And we could finally become a couple. Like everyone always presumed." 

Jim frowned. "A couple of what?" 

"Lovers of course." 

Jim pondered that for a while, poking with his cane in the grass. 

"Don't you think it is bit too late for this?" 

"Late? Why late?" 

"Couldn't you have come up with this idea a little bit earlier? I mean when we were still young enough to really enjoy the fun part of being a couple?" 

Blair laughed hard. "So, you don't want me because there will not be enough sex now?" 

Jim made a mocking face. "I think you have guts to make a move on me, considering how much older I am. What happened to your bunch of girlfriends?" 

Blair smirked, they had thrown a huge party for him and they had said goodbye to him with tears standing in their eyes. He hadn't bought it. Magdalena was already with her little opera singer and Nancy with the Peace Corps. The rest of his harem would get over it soon too. 

"They are okay. But they'd become too demanding for my taste." 

Jim snickered. "And you think I'm not demanding and possessive?" 

"I can handle you." Blair stated convinced. 

"Why I'm not really surprised about this?" Jim asked to no one in particular. "I've always suspected that you would like to own me. Your personal Sentinel boytoy." 

Blair giggled and slapped his elderly friend. "Yeah, boytoy. Be my lover?" 

Jim smirked and shook his head. Blair pouted, it looked more impressive now with the slight double chin. 

"Okay, okay." Jim threw his hands up in defeat. "We'll try it. Because even if I said no now, you'll just try to talk me into it later, until I give up. Better to give up now and save time. Where is your stuff?" He said gruffly. 

"At the university. I'll get a van." Blair rushed to his car, Jim slowly limping after him. 

"That's definitely the stupidest idea I've ever had to give in. This is so silly. Become lovers! He has obviously spent too much time with his tribes. I can see us, two old guys groping around desperately trying to get an erection. I give him a week and then he'll run back to his girlfriends. What does he think I am? A sex machine?" Jim muttered the whole way back to the car. Loudly, he spat, "Have you even had sex with a man before?" 

"No, man. Don't worry! We'll figure this out!" Blair assured him grinning. 

Jim arched an eyebrow up. "At last something _I_ can teach _you_ about sex." 

Blair gaped and then a very broad smile spread over his face. "Okay, Sensei." 

They spent the rest of the sunny day hauling Blair's possessions into Jim's big, white house and making room for all the stuff Blair had collected over the past 25 years. 

Blair didn't run back to his girlfriends even when they tried hard to lure him out of Jim's arms. And even although Jim wasn't really a sex machine anymore, he was Sentinel enough to drive Blair insane with sexual pleasure. 

* * *

Author and story notes above.

  



End file.
